Family Love
by Alkemy
Summary: Botan/Kurama and OC fic. Just read it I fail miserably when it comes to summaries. Please?


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Only the NON-Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

* * *

Kurama walked in the garden with his father. As they walked by the training courtyard Kurama saw a statue of his younger sister.  
Pausing to look, his father came up behind him and said,  
'' Beautiful isnt she? Your sister gets lovelier with each day."' the old king laughed and began walking again. Kurama ran to catch up.  
" Where is sister? I have been here 3 months and hav not seen her. I wanted her to meet Botan."

" She is in China carrying out my will. She insisted on it very forwardly. But she knows you are here and she sent you this''  
he handed a letter to Kurama. It read:

Dear Kurama,  
Its wonderful news that you are home and that you have Botan, of whom you speak so lovingly of. I applogize that I was not there to greet you. I will be home soon. Give father my love.

your sister Keji

Kurama folded the letter and looked at his father.

'' She sends you her love and says that she will be home soon.''

His father smiled and bade him goodnight. Kurama walked along the path to a pavilion in the center of the water garden.  
He sat down and a flood of memories washed over him. Not long after that he heard Botan walk up behind him and wrap her arms around him. She kissed him tenderly and sat beside him.

'' What's wrong? You look so serious.'' Botan joked.  
'' Nothing. What about you. You looked like you ran into someone.''

'' Some girl DID run into me. Guess she was in a rush.'' Kurama hoped against hope at this news '' Wait what did she look like? Its really important''  
'' She looked like that statue.'' She pointed at the statue of Keji and Kurama shot up and ran off in the direction Botan said the girl went.

Kurama burst into the throne room gasping for air. He believed his eyes were deceiving him. There standing in front of him was his sister. He staggered forward as Keji extended her hand to him. She saw Botan come in.

'' Who is your friend ?'' she asked. Kurama looked at him and said '' My sister, Keji. ''  
Botan looked from Kurama to Keji who smiled and gave a slight bow to her. ' SISTER!! '

'' Its an honor to finally meet the infamous Botan of whom my brother talks so lovingly about in his letters. '' Botan went scarlet. Keji laughed and Kurama smiled. ' They might actually become friends.' he thought.  
'' So you were the one she ran into?'' Keji looked at her brother with an intense gaze that made him feel uneasy.Smiling she said '' The hour is late you two lovers should be go to bed.'' They sweat dropped was she hinting that they should.  
'' You are not nocternal demons Like myself. I bid you goodnight.'' With that she got up and walked away.  
'' Was she suggesting what I think she was suggesting?'' Botan asked.  
'' No. Just biding goodnight like she said. Come on lets go to sleep. '' he said.  
Keji walked along the garden path waiting for the rest of the palace lights to go out. After they had gone out she stole away into the forest. She had walked for a few minutes in the darkness when she felt a hand touch hers. Then strong arms folded around her. Turning she came face to face with Sho. '' Miss Me?'' She asked as she leaned her weight into his kissing him.  
'' Of course.''  
She couldnt help but smile at him. He always had a way of making her smile or laugh.  
'' I missed you too. It was boring without you there.'' she twirled a strand of his silver around her slim finger. They sat down by the river and Sho told about events that Keji missed and Keji told him of her journeys in China. Finally the sun began to dawn and they walked back together.  
'' I swear you get better and better.'' Botan said as she handed Kurama a dart. Kurama took aim and once again hit a bullseye. Turning he looked at her and bowed. '' Thankyou thankyou. I'll be here all week.''

'' Better be.'' Kurama thew his head back and laughed.

'' Its so good to hear your laughter ringing in the halls again. Its been sorely missed.'' A dart came flying out of nowhere as Kurama grabbed Botan pulling her down to the ground and sheilding her from anymore possible darts. '' As always your reflexes are quick. So you have been training'' Keji said in teasing manor as she pulled out the dart. '' I stil -'' Kurama was cut short as Botan squeezed Kuama's head against her yelling '' YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! ARE YOU CRAZY ENDANGERING MY KURAMA LIKE THAT!!''  
'' Bo-Botan! I... cant... breathe!'' Kurama gasped. Botan released him apologizing over and over again. Keji laughed at the scene. A servant came who had been near by came running in.  
'' Melady are you alright?!'' she hollered as Keji sank to the floor clutching her side shaking with laughter. Then Sho walked in with an amused expression on his face. He helped Keji up and dimissed the servant. Keji, who had dinally recovered, said '' Sho you remember Kurama.'' Sho bowed and shook Kurama's hand.  
'' Its good to see you again'  
'' Its good to see you also. This is Botan, my betrothed. Botan, this is my brother-in-law-to-be, Sho.'' Sho repeated his bow and shook Botan's hand. She did the same. '' Kurama speaks highly of you.'' She said as they sat down.

* * *

So what do you think? Should it continue? Yes? No? Maybe? Kinda? Sorta? Never in a thousand life times?


End file.
